Bound to Happen
}} Elan evades Nale yet again, this time by using their similarity to draw Amun-Zora to attack Nale. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Nale ◀ ▶ * Sabine ◀ ▶ * Amun-Zora ◀ ▶ * Amun-Zora's Jailer ▶ Transcript Nale and Sabine search for Elan in the unfinished part of the palace. Nale: You check the scaffolding, I'll look for him in here. Sabine: Got it. Stay safe, baby. Nale: You too. Nale goes out to search for Elan. Nale: Where are you, Elan? I know Sabine's kiss must have left you weak in the knees... and down a few levels. Elan charges at Nale and hits his sword with a "clang!". Elan: Geez, Nale, you always lose these dumb ambushes! Why won't you leave us alone?? Nale: What are you blathering about, you moron? I've been hiding here for months! You followed us! Elan: No, we didn't! We thought you were dead! Nale: Then what the Hell are you doing here? Elan: I don't know! Stuff just sorta happened! They they clash swords again, "clang!" Nale: Yeah, right. Last week, you're hundreds of miles away in the middle of the desert— Nale: —and then suddenly you're right here in my face? Just by coincidence? Nale: Admit it, you came here to expose my presence to our father! Nale slashes his sword at Elan, "SLASH!" Elan: I didn't even know our father was– Elan: Wait, how did you know we were in the middle of—WOAH! Elan falls off the place they're fighting on and lands on a guard guarding a prison, "WHONK!", knocking him unconscious. Elan picks up the keys and peers into the prison. Elan: Hey! Anyone in there being unjustly imprisoned who might want to help a bard out? Amun-Zora: YOU!! Elan: Uh oh. Amun-Zora: I might have avenged my husband if you hadn't stood between me and your vile father! Elan: OK, yes, but there was a lot I didn't know when— Nale jumps down to where Elan is. Nale: Dead end, Elan. I'm sure Dad will give you a very impressive funeral procession through the— Elan opens the prison door and hides behind it, holding the guard's sword out for her to grab. Amun-Zora rushes out and charges at Nale. Amun-Zora: I am going to kill you, you blond bastard! Elan flees stage left, while Amun-Zora attacks Nale off-panel, "clang! clang!" Amun-Zora (off-panel): Die, son of Tarquin, die!! Nale (off-panel): Get off me, lady! Elan: Wow, this whole "identical twin" thing has never worked in my favor before! Trivia * Apparently Elan's narrative ploy of cuing a change of scene in #795 worked. Despite the fact that Nale and Sabine were steps away from him at that point, when the narrative returns to them in this strip, he has escaped. * Elan prevented Amun-Zora's assassination attempt on Tarquin in #756. * This is the first appearance of Amun-Zora's Jailer. External Links * 801}} View the comic * 211751}} View the discussion thread Category:Linear Guild Attacks!